


Pegasus Games

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Drabble Collection, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney, playing. (guest appearance by Ronon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus Games

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles done for the [mcshep_match drabble tree](http://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/111422.html).

======

 

 **Trash Talk**  

John's RC car sped down the hallway. "Ha! Need a tow, Buddy?"

Rodney thumbed the controls. "You wish!" His car shimmied, knocking John's into the wall. "Body-check!"

John fought with the remote. "I will _end_ you, McKay!"

"Oooh, scary!" scoffed Rodney. A panel opened and a mechanical arm snatched John's car into the wall.

"The fuck?" John yelled. "Fucker took my car!"

"Wow," said Rodney. "There _are_ still some Ancient trash collectors, we thought they were all defunct."

"Get it back, Rodney, _now_." Sheppard's lip trembled.

Rodney patted his arm. "I'll get it back, John."

"It was customized," muttered John.

 

======

 

 **WoW**

John frowned across the console. Since the Game fiasco, they were stuck with _World of Warcraft_. "I can be a Night Elf _and_ a Mage," he insisted.

"We can't _both_ be Mages. Be a _Warrior_ Night Elf."

"I dunno," muttered John. He checked Warrior traits. "Huh, I'd get Rage."

Rodney grimaced. Humans had Sword and Mace skills. So not him.

"Warriors build up loads of Rage, then whammo!"

"Whammo?"

"Like a berserker." Maybe he _would_ be a Warrior.

Rodney snorted. "Humans get Diplomacy."

They exchanged a look.

John smirked. "Or you could be a Troll."

"I miss Geldar,"  sighed Rodney.

 

======

 

 **Hail Mary**

"Go, Big Guy!" yelled John.

Ronon caught the pass and barreled down the pier.

"He's a juggernaut," said Rodney, appearing.

John grinned. "Thought you were 'busy, terribly busy'."

"The simulation's running. I had a window."

John adjusted his crutches. He couldn't play in the marines vs scientists match this year, but he'd recruited Ronon.

"Just _having_ Ronon on your team ought to be illegal," bitched Rodney. "Wait, is he stopping? He's not-"

People yelled, but Ronon ran on, head down, charging past them and off the end of the pier.

"Was that a touchdown?" asked Rodney. "He can swim, right?"

 

======


End file.
